


Hamburgers

by ashleybenlove



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Enchanted (2007), The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996), The Princess and the Frog (2009), Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Come Eating, Community: disney_kink, F/M, Gen, Sexism, because it's gaston, unknowingly eating come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Gaston put something in the hamburgers.





	Hamburgers

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in December 2011 (and then edited it and reposted it in August 2014) on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "I'd like a story with the kink of someone unknowingly consuming someone's semen. Like a chef cook it into the food, or a care taker. Just have the consumer not too young or anything."

No one at the party had no idea what aside from the typical ingredients of a hamburger patty was mixed with the patty, especially after it was cooked and then put with hamburger buns, pickles, onions, lettuce, tomatoes, and various other items that people liked to put in their hamburgers. And even if they were suspicious, the mayonnaise that covered the patties after placed on the buns would mask the fact that Gaston had put his semen into the hamburgers he had made. 

None of the nine who had consumed the burgers suspected a thing. Belle certainly did not, going on about how good the burger tasted. That was Gaston’s fluids, baby, that made it tastier. Neither did the Lightyears— finally, something of him was inside the redhead, even if it wasn’t in the correct hole. And he was certain that the Maldonian Prince and Princess didn’t either, despite the fact that the Princess, an accomplished chef herself, probably could have discerned all the ingredients with relative ease. At least she was in the kitchen, like a good woman should be! Prince Edward, silly man that he was, even though he cut his hamburger in half with his sword, probably should have, but he was busy extolling the virtues of the hamburger to anyone who would listen (Jessie, in particular, who basically encouraged him). Clopin and Esmeralda probably should have realized something was up, but, alas they did not. Even more amusing to him that Frollo had eaten the burger as well, because he probably would have approved of Gaston doing wrong to Clopin and Esmeralda, but at the same time would have been greatly upset at the sin that he, Gaston, had made him commit. 

After all, they all had just eaten Gaston’s manly fluids in their burgers and had all enjoyed them. In a way, they all had enjoyed having sex with Gaston as they did swallow his fluids. The men and the women.


End file.
